Other Side of the Ocean
by Wartoisemon
Summary: 25 years later, control spires have been starting to appear everywhere, even in the Pokémon and real worlds. DD and Pokémon trainers must work together to find out who's responsible and stop them.


[AN:This is my new Pokémon/Digimon series. It stars new Digidestined and Pokémon trainers, although the old characters still make appearances(think Matt, Sora, Mimi and Joe in 02.)] 

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon, Digimon or any characters of the forementioned shows, although I wish I did. I do own the ideas for my fic(although I have an open-clause policy, you can use the ideas as long as you give me credit) and my original characters(Chad, the girl, Kei and Chaos as well as the personality of Aruraumon(but not Aruraumon itself).) 

Chapter 1:Dark Towers 

**6:35 am Saturday, June 29, Pallet Town, Kanto, Pokéworld.**   
[AN:So confusion dosen't brew, I call the world with Pokémon the Pokéworld, the Digital World the Digiworld and the world where the DD live the Human World.] 

Chad woke up and looked out the window. Ah, normal Pallet Town landscape. Prof. Oak's lab, nice little neighborhoods, mysterious dark tower..._wait a minute _Chad thought. There wasn't a mysterious dark tower there last night and they couldn't have built it overnight. 

Then something popped into his head and he forgot all about the spire. In a rush, he got out of bed, get dressed, had a short breakfast and dashed out the door. It was a little early, but one had to be very quick to get the Pokémon they want. 

When he reached his destination, hefound a sign taped to the door. In Proffessor Oak's scrawly handwriting, Chad could make out "gone to investigate the tower. Be back at 8:00." Chad sighed and took off towards the looming black tower. 

**7:30 am, Saturday June 29, Kawada, Japan, Human World**   
"Koi, we're going!" 

"Oh, all right!" the 11-year old boy said, saving his game:Digimon Battledome. He tossed the small portable system into his backpack. _Leave it to Mom to plan a vacation to the Digiworld. _he thought as he promptly reported to the car as his Digimon, Aruraumon shadowed him. 

[A/N:Aruraumon is basically a variant of Palmon. Here's a [pic.][1] ] 

"I only need a bit more money and I can buy my own copy of Digimon Colliseum and kick your butt!" Aruraumon cried. 

"Yeah, my Cyberdramon is cowering in fear at the thought of your Nanimon." Koi sarcastically joked to Aruraumon. 

"Once he digivolves to Kimeramon, your Cyberdramon will be in no shape to even cower!" 

"Yeah, but Kimeramon is very rare. You'll probably get Digitamamon. 

"But he's still pretty stong." 

Their conversation was cut short as their car swerved over. A few items few from Koi's open bags, most of them having the subject of Digimon. A large dome of energy was in the middle of the highway to Odiba where the Digital Gate lay. In it waas a black-cloaked figure, a Digimon that wasn't facing them but looked like Piddomon and a Digimon that was facing us but none of them could identify. In the middle of it was a control spire. 

[AN:If you don't play the card game, you probably won't get Aruraumon and Koi's conversation. [Piddomon][2] is a bad attempt at a cupid-like Digimon.] 

**7:40 am, Saturday June 20, Pallet Town, Kanto, Pokéworld**

The dark tower turned out to be all the way across town. When Chad got there, several wires were hooked up from the tower, which had no doors or windows. The wires lead to a computer which a girl was furiously typing on. 

Chad's mom and dad were there along with Prof. Oak, his asistant and an empty TV van. His dad was looking at the tower from several angles. Prof. Oak must have been talking to the girl, although he appeared to be facing the top of her laptop. his mom was standing by, leaning on the TV van. 

"What's up?" Chad asked his mother. 

"The girl figures that the tower is some sort of tool, so she's trying to figure out what it's for and Oak's helping her. Your father is investingating in his own way." 

"What's that!" Chad called suddenly. A dark orb was flying towards them. When it landed, an explosion of darkness knocekd everybody back. A black-cloaked figure, a Clefairy and what looked like a giant teddy bear emerged from the smoke. 

**_Hello, hello!_** the figure cackled almost comically. But it wasn't really cackling...more like the figure was talking through their minds. **_Oh, names. Well, I am Chaos, this is Clefairy, over here is Monzaemon and of course, this little thing is your doom _**it said/thought as it pointed to Clefairy, the teddy bear thing and finally the dark tower. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the girl cried out suddenly. "Go, Porygon!" The cyber Pokémon quickly materialized, waiting for it's master's instructions. 

**_Well you don't have anything to say about it! _**Chaos thought-roared. With a wave of his/her/it's arm, a flurry of black rings and spirals flew at the Pokémon. A spiral caught around Porygon. It's eyes glowed red momentairly. A ring headed for the strongest Pokémon of Chad's dad, but it used an attack on the ring and it shattered. 

Chaos's "laughter" was suddenly cut short. Almost as if it was scared, Chaos made frantic gestured. All of a suden, Chad and the girl with the Porygon found themselves falling throuhg darkness...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry if it sucked, but I'm not used to writing in third person. In the next chapter, Digidestined meet Pokémon trainer in the Dark World. Also, Aruraumon digivolves. 

   [1]: www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo127.gif
   [2]: www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo184



End file.
